


Birth

by The_Inebriated_Literary_Virtuoso



Series: Chronicles of A High Functioning Sociopath and The People That Love Him [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cutie pies, Fluff, Multi, anna and harry are johns parents, consulting detectiives friends make me cry, consulting detectives make me cry, mycroft holmes makes me cry, sherlock just makes me cry okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inebriated_Literary_Virtuoso/pseuds/The_Inebriated_Literary_Virtuoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Mycroft, Sherlock, Lestrade, and John come into this world in the beginning. Part of series that chronicles the life of four very special people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> HALF OF THESE THINGS ARE MADE UP THE OTHER HALF COME FROM SHERLOCK BY BBC ONLY THE STORY IS MINE. SORRY IF SOME OF THIS IS INACCURATE PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF IT IS  
> ENJOY MY DEAR READER!!

Siger and Violet Holmes were not of a cold disposition. Siger Holmes was an animated and enthusiastic man who worked as a professor at the University of Cambridge. He was brilliant, intelligent, and craved knowledge like air. He treasured the world around him and loved to feel things for the people and things he saw. His biology major also made him well versed in the ways of the human body and how it reacted to things.  
Violet Holmes was a woman of class, nurturing spirit, and of a most strong willed personality. This was the reason why the family name was not Siger’s surname, but her ancestors’ name. It was the name that had been carried down from generations in her family. She was a strong woman with an independent mind who thought with logic, sense, and compassion. Violet Holmes was a woman who refused to be stepped on, refused to be manipulated, and who loved all that she met. She was a warm soul with a bright view. Violet Holmes, in her own personal opinion, was also destined to be a mother. This fact could never be contradicted. Her motherly nature showed in all that she did. It was in her compassion and spirit, in her strong will and firm decisions. One of these decisions was to to get married to Siger Holmes. She met him, fell in love with his wit and him overall and decided in less than six months she was meant to marry him.  
Another decision she made was to have children. One year into marriage she decided children were what she wanted. “Two,” she told Siger firmly, “Exactly two.” Siger loved his wife, loved giving her everything she wanted. He agreed but only after being convinced that his wife was truly happy with the decision she was about to make. Her mind never wavered. Even after they grew up to be the british government and a high functioning sociopath. It took them two months of truly trying for it that Siger noticed the signs. She was throwing up in the mornings constantly and was always having mood swings. When Siger recommended that she get a pregnancy test she agreed. She came home yelling a string of happy blabber, “Sig, we did it! We bloody well did it, hon!”  
Eight months and a half later they were seated in a very special hospital. The hospital that would be the center of attention for the Holmes family to come for a long time. Siger and Violet were sitting in a delivery room in St. Bart’s hospital with their little boy coming early by just two weeks. Siger held Violet’s hand as she experienced contractions and murmured soft nothings to the son he would see shortly.  
Mycroft Holmes was brought into this world at 23:34 at night. He did not enter this world by wailing or screaming as most babies did. His signal to the world that he was finally in it was something that very much reflected the man he would grow to be. His was a small whimper, heard only by those closest, but affected all that came across it. This small wail resonated throughout the room and would be the one of the last signs of weakness in the years to come that London would hear or see of Mycroft Holmes.


	2. Gregory Lestrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade's parents are lesbians deal with it.

Alex met Elena at a pub when they were twenty three. Alex at the time had been with a girl who, to be completely honest, was losing interest in the relationship. Elena, who had been practicing to be a lawyer for most of the earlier part of her adulthood had been single. Alex dumped the girl, who, unsurprisingly, was not affected by it. Alex talked to Elena. This was how it started.  
As they got became closer they began to know more about each other and when they were married they factored this into whether or not they could handle a child at that point or if ever. Elena was a lawyer with a busy schedule and Alex was a nurse at the local hospital, which tended to be very busy. This conversation had started because Alex had met one family as she delivered their baby who were just a dream. The mother and father were nice and extremely amiable and their child had been a cute ball of auburn hair, freckles, and gray-blue eyes. He did have a strange name, Mycroft it was. Having experienced this led to Alex wanting a family, craving it almost. Once they found a way to negotiate a schedule that worked so that they could both take care of the baby they set to work on beginning the process.  
Elena and Alex Lestrade were not able to give birth the conventional way. They had been partners for four years and in that time had learned that both women were unable to have children. During the first year of their marriage Elena had a miscarriage which resulted in two years of weathering unknown territory. Only after two years of learning to get over their daughter’s death did they finally consider another child.  
It happened on a rainy day when Alex and Elena stood on the steps of an orphanage and looked at it as if it was going to swallow them whole. They stepped inside and were greeted by children running around in good spirits and a nanny reading to some children. The director of the orphanage, a woman of bright nature and a good smile, led them to her office for the selection process. She explained that some of the babies needed to be adopted as she was trying to get the older children adopted as well.  
They were led to a room, a nursery, and told that if they chose a child the process would take no more than two months. Elena looked at the babies sadly, as a woman who had lost her own child she could understand how another could give up theirs. Alex looked at them wondering if possible to find a child that looked as much like them as possible. There he was just as she thought it. In the middle of the room.  
The baby, with eyes barely opened, had bright brown eyes the colour of freshly watered tree bark and hair that shined like black silk.  
They were taken with him the moment they saw him. Two months later the baby’s name was Gregory, and he had taken Alex’s last name. He was Gregory Lestrade, is what the orphanage director told them as she signed the papers, and he was born at St. Bart’s.


	3. Sherlock Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cute. I actually couldn't handle writing it.

Seven years later Mycroft was gifted with the news that he would receive a new brother to play with. This was much to his chagrin, but not by the arrival. Mycroft was a smart boy, he solved puzzles, drew well, played many instruments, and he was learning the art of deduction. He was, in many ways, on the way to being the most brilliant boy that Siger Holmes had the privilege of knowing. Mycroft, at the age of seven, was not, however, skilled in the ways of speaking to those who were not his parents. He was a shy boy who preferred whispering and manipulating rather than talking and convincing. He was subtle in his speech, but made an impression. But this was not the case when it came to strangers.   
Mycroft knew he was smart and witty and clever, but he also was alarmingly aware of his own insecurities. He knew that he was not the most appealing boy, even at the age of seven. He knew he came off as pretentious and crass. He knew that he was not very well versed in manners involving people. This was Mycroft’s downfall, he convinced himself.   
So when told that he was having a stranger live with him until he went away for uni he was not excited. Not for the arrival, but for his inexperience in a situation he could not control. Mycroft hated situations that he could not control, especially ones that would be obvious to people who weren’t him. Mostly, though, Mycroft feared mistakes at the age of seven. He was terrified that he would only be average. He would not exceed the expectations of those around him, or even worse. The expectations of himself to be a good big brother.   
This thought process was very stressful for poor little Mycroft as the day drew near. But he found ways to solve this problem. He became more of a person in the shadows, demanding and ordering but never having to say the words himself. He learned to use people’s emotions to his advantage and he also learned to be more social. And even as social as he was, or tried to be, little Mycroft was lonely. He was terribly lonely and the arrival of a little brother he could love and cherish and influence was the only thing that made him not so lonely anymore.  
Mycroft should have been worried his parents would forget about him, but he wasn’t. He knew that they still loved him and that he would still see them, it was just that now there was four of them instead of three. Mycroft began to find ways to be the brother he knew little Sherlock would need. Mycroft heard his parents naming his brother one night as he walked into their room and sat with them in bed, feeling Sherlock kick, as if he was already eager to enter this world. Mycroft craved to see him, to see his little brother and teach him things and share things with him and be there for him and Mycroft was so terribly lonely without little Sherlock.  
The day that Sherlock came was the day Mycroft’s mother screamed and threatened Siger that if he ever impregnated her again she would cut off his penis and put it on the mantle. Mycroft tried his best not to upset mummy. He sat alone in the waiting room for what felt like days or hours. He was eager but also scared. He was filled with new information on how to handle babies, but he was also filled with all the things he knew he could do wrong. At seven, Mycroft was too aware of his insecurities and the statistics of his possible failures. Mycroft Holmes was also excited.  
After a long time Siger immerged from the room, signaling silently for Mycroft to come closer. Mycroft entered the room slowly, feeling everything at once at such a young age he unable to contain it and ran to his mother’s bedside. She was sweating and tired and she held a bundle in a blue blanket and she smiled at Mycroft. She smiled that smile that told Mycroft that she loved him more than there were stars in the sky. He pointed to the bundle, the bundle that held little precious Sherlock.  
She nodded slowly and handed the baby to Mycroft. He felt the warmth of the little body that was cradled near his chest. It felt so strange after witnessing Sherlock for nine months be encased in a womb (that’s what mummy called it). He felt the life in his arms and he knew that this was something he could do. He could be a big brother and be a big brother the right way. He looked into Sherlock’s wide and wondrous blue eyes and vowed, at the mere age of seven, that there was nothing in the world that he would not do for his little brother. Mycroft vowed to never let him be disappointed with him. He vowed, for both of them, that he would be the best. Baby Sherlock just smiled at him, a smile filled with trust.


	4. John Hamish Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I literally cannot go one story without killing someone. Enjoy my dear reader.

Harry and Anna Watson never did anything terribly exciting in their daily lives. Harry worked a comfortable nine to five job that left him only slightly exhausted at the end of each day and his life was filled with constant contentment. Anna was a doctor at Bart’s and had everything in her life that she needed to feel happy. She even had little Harriet, who was a blessing for her and Harry.   
After Harriet turned four, Anna and Harry discussed having another baby. Work had slowed down for Anna and Harry thought that maybe another child would make Harriet less lonely. They spent a few months contemplating a new addition. When asked at dinner one night Harriet was overjoyed at the idea of having a baby sister. She was enlightened to the fact that it may also be a boy. She was not discouraged; she felt it would be a girl.   
A week later little John Hamish Watson was conceived. Three weeks after that Anna Watson was informed she was pregnant and she was elated. She told Harry and Harriet and they all celebrated the arrival of a new addition by dancing around the living room and thinking of names. Harriet said if it was a girl, and it was, then they should name her June. Harriet refused to believe that it was a boy but proposed that if a boy was to be born his name should be John. Her parents smiled and agreed.   
For the first two months of pregnancy Anna Watson was beginning to weaken. This, however, was not noticeable. No one could have seen the warning signs. She was just a bit lightheaded when she got up and she was a bit dizzy. Everyone who was concerned wrote it off as morning sickness. She also started to feel her bones getting weaker. She blamed this on the cold winter months and how she was not able to handle them.   
  


* * *

  
  
Anna Watson died giving birth to a beautiful baby boy with her hair and his father’s eyes. He was small; born prematurely. She had been in extreme pain and she felt as though they were contractions but her dear little baby had been a month early. As she was pushing him out she felt herself start to slip away, all the blood was leaving her and her eyes refused to stay open. It was so painful. She screamed louder than her baby as it entered this world. She screamed and screamed and wished everything she was feeling would stop. The medicine was beginning to wear off and she could not handle the extreme pain that came with her little bundle of joy.   
Anna felt the blood leaving her and felt herself fall into a deep sleep. She shot her eyes open frantically. She just wanted to see the baby, _her_ baby. She saw him as the nurse smiled. He was clean and wrapped in a small blue blanket. The blue matched his eyes, she thought as she smiled at him. She reached for him and was relieved to feel his warmth near her heart. Just as she was giving him a warm smile she ripped out a scream. Suddenly her abdomen hurt and she couldn’t process the pain rippling through her body. Little John was the last thing she saw as she left this world.   
  
Little John Watson was born at St. Bart’s on July 7th as his family somberly watched as they took his mother to the morgue. John Hamish Watson, with hair like sand in a dust storm and eyes like a clear sky was born and from there his adventure began.


End file.
